21jumpstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
21 Jump Street (episode)
21 Jump Street (episode) was a two-part episode and the pilot of the 21 Jump Street TV series. It premiered on April 12, 1987. Short Summary Full Summary The episode begins with a young woman and her mother arguing. The young woman asks her mother to give her a break, as she has to hear her mother nagging at her "every ten seconds." Her mother retorts that it doesn't matter because she only listens for one second at a time. Then, in response to her daughter eating salad, she refers to her as "Anorexia" and prompts her to eat "real food" for dinner with the family. As she takes the salad bowl away from her daughter, the two split up, with one returning to the dining room to finish serving dinner and the other calling her mother "prehistoric," and turning the stereo on to the band Heart. As the mother re-enters the dining room, her husband complains about his daughter's music, asking if they "have to listen to that." The mother replies that the young woman was his daughter, implying if he didn't want to listen to the music, he should tell her to turn it off, which he excuses himself of by stating their daughter listens to her mother better than her father. Circling back to the original conversation, the mother replies, "only for a second; the rest is white noise." The daughter emerges in the dining room to tell her father Sherry's "old man" (father) was arrested for drunk driving, and Sherry's mother was upset about it. The mother chastises her daughter, saying that was none of their business. The young woman's name is revealed to be Noreen. Her mother goes on to say Sherry's father is a client of Noreen's father, and she hopes Noreen doesn't refer to her father as her "old man," to which Noreen replies, "Well, he is an old man." Noreen's father changes topics, voicing that he thought Noreen didn't like Sherry anymore. She replies that she doesn't, but she thinks it's "pretty neat" that her father "got busted." Her mother defends Sherry's father, stating he didn't get busted, because only criminals get busted. She prefers the term "arrested." Noreen's brother walks into the dining room, stating Sherry's father was exceptionally drunk and that he saw him coming out of an establishment a few weeks prior so inebriated that he needed "a compass to find his own hands." Again attempting to switch topics, the father asks his son how he was progressing in his clarinet practice. His son sarcastically retorts that it is going well; that he is turning 'boredom into an art form." His mother reveals his name to be Kenny, and scolds him for his attitude, claiming the clarinet he is using to learn was the same clarinet his father used to learn when he was Kenny's age. Kenny sarcastically speculates that knowing how to play the clarinet must be of use to his father when he "serenades" his clients into buying his life insurance policies. His father makes it clear that he doesn't feel Kenny respects him and asks Kenny what specifically about him makes Kenny not respect him. Kenny backtracks, claiming he doesn't disrespect his father; he just dislikes the clarinet. Noreen then adds in that she equally dislikes the meatloaf she is (seemingly) eating. Things take a turn when two men with guns break the window to the dining room and enter their home to do them harm. The first man demands that the family stand up from their seats at the table, but no one moves, and the mother continues to scream. The first man then says to the family menacingly, "stay quiet, stay alive." The mother's name is revealed to be Diane, as her husband pleads with her to do what the men ask of her. He then directs his attention to the aggressors, saying they will do anything he asks of them, as long as he doesn't hurt anybody. He then asks the aggressor what he wants from them, to which the man replies the father should ask Kenny, who at this point is hiding his face in his hands in dread. The man grabs Kenny's face, forcefully pulling him up from his chair, claiming Kenny owes him $6,000. Kenny's mother is shocked to find that Kenny knows these men. Kenny offers no explanation, pleading with his mother not to talk. Kenny directs his focus to the aggressors, saying he will give them the money, but he needs more time to attain it. In a fit of rage and confusion, the father rises up out of his chair, demanding he be briefed on the situation. The second man pushes him back in his chair while the first man shoots the television in an attempt to intimidate the family. The first man announces that time had run out and he was taking the Jaguar vehicle in the driveway as partial payment. The second man forces the father to give him the keys, threatening to harm Noreen if he didn't. He then states it was nice to meet the family, and the two men retreat with the stolen Jaguar. Meanwhile, in the house, Kenny dramatically pleads with his father not to get law enforcement involved as his father walks to the phone. Kenny tries to knock the phone out of his dad's hands, but this does not stop him from making the call. Kenny then announces if his father calls the police, the aggressors will kill Kenny. In a diner, two police officers are seen arguing over protocol. The young officer asks the veteran officer why a specific scenario would never happen, to which the veteran officer replied police officers "work with science, now." The young officer offers a scenario: If they are called in on "a 415" (disturbance call) and they arrive on the scene to find six men with weapons and intent to harm the officers, what would they do? The veteran officer replied that they would leave the scene. The young officer seems to disbelieve his partner. The two officers enter their vehicle, and the young officer advances the scenario, adding that they can't leave because there's a woman screaming for their help. The veteran officer claims they still do not stay on-scene, to which the young officer replies that he would stay. As his partner, the veteran officer replied that if the young officer was with him, he would leave because he has six months left before retirement and he's not "going up in smoke over a 415." He goes on to say if there's a "little old lady" screaming for help, he doesn't see that as a grave concern, because when his "old lady" screams for help, his solution is to take her to the movies. The young officer, annoyed, sarcastically asks the veteran officer if that's what they taught him in the police academy. His partner informs him that 30 years prior, there was no police academy, just "the streets." His training consisted of shadowing a police officer for 10 days, during which time he was allowed to bust a couple of guys who were trying to kill each other over stolen possessions. He claims things were simpler then, but now "police works for science." The veteran officer says he heard the last two partners the young officer had ended up with broken noses, speculating that the young officer likes to "ride in hot and kick tail." The young officer denies this speculation, but the veteran officer insists he is right, further speculating that the young officer's youthful face has made him a target since he was an adolescent. The young officer does not deny it this time. The veteran officer claims he knew the young officer's father and that he was a good cop and much bigger than his son. The young officer retorts that perhaps that was the reason people made his father a target. The veteran officer agrees with him then responds to a call on his radio and pulls out of the diner, effectively causing hot coffee to spill into the lap of the young officer. In the house of the robbed family, the two officers take notes as the family describes the incident. The veteran officer asks the father if he had ever seen the aggressors before, to which the father replied he hadn't, citing his occupation "in insurance" as the reason for never having seen them before. The veteran officer claims he hopes the Jaguar has insurance coverage on it, because unless he has more information, the car will likely be stripped and sold for parts within the next day. The father states Kenny won't tell him anything about the men or his relationship to them and that he has locked himself in his room. Noreen relays an anecdote about the last time Kenny locked himself in his room to exemplify her brother's flair for the dramatic. She then flirtatiously focuses her attention on the young officer, asking him if he's old enough to be a police officer. She compares him to "that kid in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pretty_in_Pink Pretty in Pink]" to further emphasize his young-looking features. Seemingly flattered, the young officer avoids answering her question and asks her instead (using police jargon) if it might be possible that Kenny had prior knowledge of the suspect. The veteran officer rolls his eyes and rewords the question in layman's terms for Noreen, who says the men claimed to know Kenny but she doubted any involvement because they were "pretty hard guys" and Kenny is in band, implying that Kenny would not be associated with people like that. Diane walks in and offers the officers coffee. Her husband asks if she was able to get Kenny to talk about the incident, to which Diane replies Kenny is scared. The father's name is revealed to be Bill. The veteran officer tells the young officer to try to talk to Kenny, as he just finished up with domestics at the academy. The young officer apologizes to the family when his partner makes an offhand comment about their parenting. Changing the subject, the young officer asks the parents if Kenny is a good student. Kenny himself replies that, with the exception of gym class, he is a good student. Kenny is seen strewn on the staircase, visibly upset as he speaks with the young officer. Kenny's mother tries to gently coax him down the stairs, but when Kenny refuses, his father assertively shouts to his son to come down and speak with the police officers. Seeing the beginnings of a possibly hostile situation, the young officer attempts to speak with Kenny alone. He tries to appeal to Kenny by telling him it's okay to be afraid, but Kenny does not budge, asking the officer to leave him alone. When he concedes, he asks Kenny, "What happens if they come back?" Kenny abruptly stands and runs back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Upon leaving the residence, the veteran officer chastises his partner for failing to get Kenny to talk, but the young officer uses his position as top of his class at the academy in domestics as his defense, stating Kenny wasn't going to talk, so it wasn't productive to keep trying. As the officers are getting in the car, the young officer reveals the veteran officer's name to be Charlie. In a convenience store, a cashier is being held at gunpoint as a robber aggressively demands for the cashier to open the cash register. When he does, a second man comes up behind the cashier and pushes him face down onto the counter as he retrieves the money. As he yells at the cashier for the rest of the money, a third man runs out the door with a case of beer, with the other two not far behind. A fourth man drives the getaway car when the other three have returned. Meanwhile, Charlie and his partner discuss Kenny's case in their car. The young officer believes it must be drug-related, and Charlie agrees. The young officer notes that Kenny does not resemble a drug addict, to which Charlie replied, "Nowadays, you find more junkies in pro sports than you do the jazz club." Suddenly, a car catches Charlie's eye, and he instructs the young officer to turn around. Upon catching up with the car in question and pulling up beside it at a stoplight, Charlie rolls his window down to confront the occupants of the car, which happen to be the foursome that robbed the convenience store. Charlie asks them why they stopped at the stoplight when the light was green. The driver responded by abruptly running through the now-red light. After a rough pursuit that involved barreling through debris, flying over hills, and driving the wrong direction on one-way streets, the young officer is able to make the stop by T-boning the car, which had slid into a construction dirt pile, effectively trapping it. Charlie exits the car and pulls his gun on the convenience store robbery group, instructing them not to move. The young officer backs the car up slightly before also exiting to stand on the opposite side of the car from Charlie, looking stunned and unsure of what to do. At this point, the young officer is finally revealed to be named Hanson. Charlie exasperatedly instructs Hanson to take out his gun as well. While Charlie instructs the perpetrators on what to do, Hanson stands with his gun aimed at the perpetrators, looking nervous. After patting them down, Charlie informs Hanson that he needs to find a payphone to call for backup and he has to leave Hanson alone with the four suspects. The foursome begin taunting Hanson for his youthful appearance and refuse to comply with Hanson's orders, despite the fact that Hanson has a gun on all four of them. When one of them flicked a cigarette behind Hanson and, in response, Hanson turned his head, another of the suspects charged him, with the others not far behind. One flung him against his own car, causing the gun to go off. Meanwhile, Charlie is seen running back after he heard the gunshot, fearing for Hanson's safety. While three of them drove off in the police car (which still had the keys in it), the fourth remained behind to beat Hanson. After a few punches, Hanson managed to get the upper hand and flung the perpetrator against the car aggressively in a fit of rage. Charlie arrives back at this time and drags Hanson off of the suspect. Despite having been beaten moments before, the suspect continues to taunt Hanson, who is now bleeding from a cut above his eye. He tells Charlie to keep Hanson away from him, because when he beats on him, he "feels like a child molestor." This prompts Hanson to jump in front of Charlie and wind back in an attempt to punch the suspect. What happened instead is his elbow caught Charlie in the nose during the windup. Back at the precinct, Hanson is teased for the catastrophe of a bust that happened the night before. Meanwhile in the locker room, Charlie defends Hanson to Hanson's former partner (Mike, whose nose he also broke), stating Hanson was a "good cop" and can't help if he looks too young for criminals to take him seriously. Hanson walks into the locker room as Charlie and Mike are finishing their conversation and apologizes to Charlie, who tells him not to worry about it. Cast Main Cast * Johnny Depp as Tom Hanson Guest Stars * Barney Martin as Charlie Donegan * David Burner as Mike Summers * Richard McGonagle as Bill Weckerle * Cheryl Anderson as Diane Weckerle * Brandon Douglas as Kenny Weckerle * Margaret Langrick as Noreen Weckerle Co-Starring Featuring Uncredited Persons of Interest Notes Noreen Weckerle * Relationship to the Case: * Known Associates: * Rapport with Jump Street Officers: ** JS Officer Name hyperlink: Description of relationship/interaction * Summary of role in this episode. Character hyperlink * Relationship to the Case: * Known Associates: * Rapport with Jump Street Officers: ** JS Officer Name hyperlink: Description of relationship/interaction Summary of role in this episode. Music Notes and Trivia * The cop car number Hanson and his partner ride in is 106Z (referred to as one-zero-six-zebra) * a * a Gallery S1E1_1.jpeg Quotes fjdklsa fdsa ---- Category:Episodes